


Best Costume Ever

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Selphie has outdone herself...





	Best Costume Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KY Lowell (TachyonStar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/gifts).



> For Fic or Treat 2018

Selphie frowned and tried again. Her hair didn't want to behave at all, but maybe that would be okay. She had to wear her own shoes, but she had some that would work. The pants and shirt, though-- Those were perfect, because they were authentic. The pants seemed to be permanently wrinkled and she had to roll them up just a bit at the bottom. The shirt seemed to naturally want to mis-button...

But finally, she had it. The perfect Laguna costume, mostly thanks to Laguna and wanting to help with her festival.

Now... She couldn't wait to show Squall.


End file.
